Road Trip!
by AquaBreath
Summary: What happens when five Vocaloids go on a road trip? Many...er...interesting things. Twin fights, and car dancing, and awful karaoke, oh my!


"Are you guys ready?!" Luka shouted up to the others. "I am!" Miku bolted down the stairs.

"Me too!" Gumi followed Miku. "Us tooooo!" The twins sang, sliding down the railing.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to go down the stairs like that?!" Luka scolded. The twins shrugged.

Luka scoffed. "Come on, you dorks." As they traveled outside, it wasn't too long before...

"I CALL SHOTGUN!!" "NO, I GET THE FRONT SEAT!" "I CALLED IT YESTERDAY!" "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!"

Luka sighed. _Are they really teenagers?_ "Hey!" Everyone looked at her. "Rin, you can sit up front first, and we'll go from there."

"Yes!!" "Dangit!" "In your faces!" "Rin, don't make me change my mind." "Noted."

Luka climbed into the driver's seat, Rin climbing in beside her. Miku sat on the right in the back, Gumi in the middle, and Len on the left.

"Checklist," Luka said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Flashlights?" "Check!" Rin confirmed, pulling out the flashlights.

"Car snacks?" "Check," Gumi added, pulling out some healthy snacks.

"Phone charger?" "Check," Miku pulled out her phone charger. "Tents and sleeping bags?" "Check again," Len patted the back leading to the trunk.

Just to be sure, Luka checked herself. They were there, safely in the trunk.

"Directions," She turned on her phone, which showed the route. "Check."

"S'mores?" "Check," Gumi, Miku, and Len pulled out the graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hershey's chocolate.

"Canteen?" "Check." Rin pulled out the pre-chilled canteen filled with nice cold water.

"Seat belts?" Everyone buckled in their seat belts. "Check." Everyone said. "Alright, we're off!"

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Gumi, Len, Miku, and Rin cheered.

Luka slowly backed out of the driveway, before stopping.

"Why'd we stop?" Len asked. Luka adjusted the mirrors. "Almost forgot those."

"Now can we get going?" Gumi asked. "Yes."

Luka continued backing up until she was out of the driveway, then they were on their way.

Luka turned on the radio, and 500 Miles came on. And now, the montage.

Montage Scene 1:

The five of them are sitting quietly.

Montage Scene 2:

Miku, Gumi, Rin, and Len are asleep.

Montage 3:

Len is up front. Gumi is eating a carrot, Rin, an orange, Miku, a leek, and Len, a banana. Len takes out the tuna sushi, and feeds a piece to Luka.

Montage Scene 4:

Gumi is up front. Len is playing his Nintendo Switch, and accidentally gets in Rin's face while he's playing. *scene flip* Rin is playing Angry Birds on her phone, and purposefully gets in Len's face.

Montage Scene 6:

Rin and Len get into a fight, Miku covering herself while screaming, and Gumi turned around in her seat trying to calm them down.

Luka pulled over. She turned around. "Are we gonna have a problem?" She asked slowly and softly, which meant she would get scary if anyone disobeyed.

"No." The twins squeaked. "Good." Luka turned around, and they were back on the road.

Montage Scene 7:

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME!"

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES-"

"WE ARE NUMBER ONE HEY HEY!!"

Montage Scene 8:

Miku is up front. Len tries to sneak a marshmallow, but Rin slaps his hand away.

Montage Scene 9:

Len is up front. He is playing his Nintendo Switch again, when Gumi and Miku start snickering. "My name's Len, and I'm so shota, my sister is manlier than I am! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Gumi and Miku crack up. "Shut up, Rin! That's not funny!" Len protests, blushing. "Hee!" Rin mocks. Len turns around. Luka snickers. "You too?" Len explodes.

Montage Scene 10:

Miku is up front. Gumi, Rin, and Len battle each other in a very intense game of Pikachu. Luka questions their sanity.

End of the montages.

Gumi is up front listening to music on her phone. Rin groaned.

"We've been sitting in this car for hours, and my butt's gone flat! Is there anywhere we can make a pit-stop?"

"Yeah, and we're running low on snacks." Gumi added.

Luka sighed. "If I see somewhere, I'll let you know." They sat in silence before Len started to fidget.

Gumi noticed. "Rin what's wrong with your brother?" "A lot of things." Rin replied, not looking away from the window.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Len strained. "Oh, Len. Now?" Luka asked. "Yes now!!" "I told you to go before we left!" "I DID, BUT THAT WAS HOURS AGO!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, MISTER!" "Why don't we stop there?" Miku suggested, trying to keep the peace.

Luka eyed where she was pointing. "There's bound to be a bathroom, and snacks, and so many other things!"

Luka shrugged. "Ok." She pulled over, and parked in the parking lot. Once the car turned off, Len bolted out of the car straight for the bathroom.

"SWEET MERCY!!!" He called out, earning the stares of other people.

The girls were quiet. "That boy's got issues." Rin said. Miku, Gumi, and Luka nodded with an "Mm-hmm."

Gumi went inside the store to buy some more snacks, while Rin stretched.

"Finally!" She sighed. "I couldn't wait to get out that car! Was starting to get a little stuffy in there!"

She looked at Luka, who was stretching herself. "Hey, what time is it?" Miku pulled out her phone.

"10:36." Miku replied. "What time did we get up again?" "6:30." Luka replied. "Gathered the supplies and got in the car by 6:37."

"So for a little over four hours we've been in that car. Wow." Gumi came back out with a bag in her hand.

"Got the snacks!" She called out. "Ok, are we ready to hit the road?" Luka asked. Miku, Gumi, and Rin agreed with one big "Yeah!"

"Let's go then!" Rin got up front, and Miku and Gumi sat next to each other.

The four of them were off. Yep, _four._ Guess who they accidentally left behind.

30 minutes later

"You've been awful quiet, Len." Rin commented.

She turned around to see Gumi sleeping on top of Miku, who was also asleep, but no sign of her brother.

"Len?" Her pupils dilated. She screamed so loud she could wake up the dead.

"What? What happened?" Gumi immediately shot up, Miku a little slower than her.

"WE LEFT HIM BEHIND!!" Rin shrieked. "Who?" Miku asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"LEN!" The car was quiet. Two seconds later, the girls were all freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" "HOW COULD WE HAVE LEFT HIM BEHIND?!"

"Ok, uh," Luka started. "I'll see if there's a u-turn somewhere around here, and we'll go get him! Ok?" The other girls immediately agreed.

An hour later

The girls arrived in the parking lot. "Len?!" They cried when they got out.

They were relieved when they saw a familiar banana-head walk out of the store with his head down.

He walked straight toward them. "You left me behind." He growled, evilly eying the girls.

"Len, we're _so_ sorry!" Miku apologized. "You should be!" Len snapped. "I had to stay at this convenience store for an hour and a half!"

"LITTLE BROTHER!!" Rin yelled, glomping him. "Rin, get off." "Never."

"Well at least you're here in one piece." Luka smiled. "So let's keep going. We're losing daylight."

"Let's. I'm sick of this place." Len groaned, getting into the front seat.

"Buuuuuut!" Rin said. "Before we gooo...WHO WANTS TO SEE ME EAT SIX ORANGES!!" Rin pulled out six perfectly peeled oranges.

"Rin, no!" Luka exclaimed. "Don't you dare!" "Too late!"

She stuffed them all in her mouth, and bit down. Hard.

Rin laughed nervously. Luka glared at her while she cleaned the orange juice off the window, the rag squeaking as she slowly dragged it down the front window.

Everyone had to wring out their hair, and change into fresh clothes, and Luka is still quite peeved about it.

"Maybe you should apologize," Miku whispered to Rin.

"I did! Fifty times!" Rin whispered back. "Well then, why don't you finish cleaning the car, and let her get washed up?" Gumi suggested.

Rin thought for a moment, then agreed. She slowly approached Luka.

Luka snapped her attention to Rin, and growled, suddenly growing fangs, and her pupils turning to slits.

"Eep!" Rin squeaked, freezing. She looked behind her.

Miku, Gumi, and Len ushered her on. Rin bit her lip, and cautiously approached Luka.

"W-Why don't you go clean up, a-and I'll f-finish w-w-w-washing t-the car?" She stuttered.

Luka didn't say anything at first, which made Rin sweat waterfalls.

Luka then grunted, and handed her the rag. Well, more like threw it at her face.

Rin took the wet rag off her face. She watched as Luka made her way into the store.

When the pink-haired singer left, Rin let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Now," she bounced, putting her hands on her hips. "To wash this car."

Let's check in with Luka. She was the only one who didn't wring out her hair because she was screaming both at Rin, and to the heavens.

She stood awkwardly over the sink, and twirled her hair tightly.

It made her want to scream again when she saw the orange liquid dripping from her hair.

Once she dried it off with a paper towel, (it wasn't very effective) she heard screaming.

 _What now?_ She thought. She walked outside to see Rin furiously scrubbing the door of the car, and the other three telling her to hurry up.

"What's going on out here?" Luka asked. The four younger Vocaloids immediately stood up straight.

"Nothing." The replied quickly. Luka raised her brow.

The other Vocaloids started to sweat. "What are you hiding?" Luka asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Miku replied, giggling like crazy.

Gumi nudged her. "What are you doing? Keep it together!"

"I'm sorry!" Miku squeaked. Luka walked closer to them, and crossed her arms.

"What's so important you need to guard the door for?" She asked.

The younger Vocaloids couldn't answer back. "Just what I thought." She waved her hand.

"Shoo." The four Vocaloids reluctantly moved away from the door.

Luka's eyes widened. There was a huge scratch on her car door.

She stayed quiet for a second. "Who's responsible for this?" She asked softly, not turning around.

"Me..." Rin squeaked so quiet you could barely hear her.

Luka slowly turned her head. Imagine the scariest death glare you can imagine. Now picture it on Luka's face.

Now imagine the scared crapless look on a blonde fourteen-year-old girl. You now know what Rin looks like.

"How did it happen?" She asked slowly, her gaze still locked on Rin.

"W-Well...I-I was cleaning the car...a-and a bird pooped on it, s-so I tried to wash it off," Rin stuttered.

"The rag w-wasn't working, s-so a guy working here let me borrow a s-scraper..."

Luka was getting a little skeptical, but she continued listening.

"I-I was scraping it off, w-when Miku suddenly shrieked, a-and it scared me," Rin continued.

"I jumped, and asked w-what happened, and of course she said, "We forgot to buy leeks!""

Luka turned to Miku. The teal-haired singer rubbed the back of her neck, and grinned sheepishly.

"W-When I turned around, th-there was this huge scratch on the door, a-and we freaked out." Rin finished.

"That's it?" Luka asked. Rin nodded. She turned to the others. "She's telling the truth? All this happened?"

Gumi and Len nodded. "Is it true, Miku?" A little thing about Miku: She can never tell a lie.

Whenever she attempts to, she starts giggling like a weirdo. She demonstrated that earlier.

Luka knew all about Miku's giggling. So when Miku confirmed it was true, and didn't go into a giggling fit afterward, she had to believe Rin.

Luka sighed. "Well, you get points for telling the truth." She rubbed Rin's head affectionately.

Rin smiled. Luka smiled back. "Besides, it's just a scratch. It'll live."

She turned to the others. "Come on," she said, nodding her head to the car. "We've got a road trip to finish."

The four Vocaloids cheered. Len wrapped his arms around Gumi and Miku, and started chanting "Road trip!"

Soon, the other Vocaloids joined in. "Who wants up front?" Luka asked.

"Ooh I do! Miku does!" The leek-lover smiled.

"Anyone object?" "No." Three faces chirped. You know everyone's in a good mood when they don't argue about who sits shotgun.

"Alrighty then," Said Luka. "We're off!" The five Vocaloids climbed into the car, Len on the right, Rin on the left, and Gumi in the middle.

A pink aura practically surrounded everyone as they drove off, cheering and chanting "Road Trip!"

~five minutes later

Everyone is bored. Luka started flipping through the channels, when a heavy metal song came on.

She switched past it. "Wait, go back!" Rin exclaimed.

Luka switched back to the heavy metal song. "THIS. IS. MY. JAAAAAAM!" Rin screamed, rocking out in the backseat.

Miku, Gumi, and Len joined her. Luka yet again questioned their sanity.

They pulled up to a red light. The four Vocaloids were still dancing to the heavy metal song.

"Join us, Luka!" Miku nudged the pink-haired singer. Luka sighed, and started dancing weakly.

"Come on, that's not dancing!" Gumi said. "Fine!" Luka started getting more into it.

Other drivers started glancing at the five of them dancing like idiots.

~later

Gumi is up front. The sun is starting to set.

Gumi was looking out the window. Miku was playing Neko Atsume on her phone, Rin was listening to her music, (mostly featuring her) and Len was dozing off.

Miku noticed Len, and nudged Rin. The blonde took out her earbud.

Miku nodded at her brother. Rin took one look, and her eyes clouded.

"Isn't he adorable when he sleeps?" She whispered to Miku.

Miku nodded. "What's going on?" Gumi turned around. Miku pointed at Len.

"Aww! Look at the little banana head!" Gumi swooned.

"I know, right?" The three girls quietly squealed, taking each other's hands.

Luka looked up in the mirror, and saw Len's dozing face. She smiled, and looked back to the road.

He started to gently snore, and the three Vocaloid girls fangirled silently.

"Hey Luka?" Rin asked once they calmed down. "Are we there yet?"

 _The dreaded question,_ Luka thought. She grinned. "Actually," she said.

"We are." Gumi, Rin, and Miku all looked out the window to see the forest.

They cheered, causing Len to stir. "Are we there yet?" He groggily asked, yawning.

"Uh-huh!" Gumi confirmed. "Really?" Len immediately perked up, and smushed his face to the window.

"Awesome!" He marveled. Luka pulled into a spot, and they unloaded the car.

They walked around the forest for twenty minutes before Rin started complaining.

"We've been walking around _forever_!" She groaned.

"To think you've been in that car 9 hours, and you complain when you have to stretch your legs." Len commented.

Rin stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Luka, are you sure we're going the right way?" Miku asked.

"I think so..." Luka glanced from the map to the woods to the map again.

"Hold on..." She turned the map around. "Ah! Here we go!" She exclaimed.

"According to this map, which was right side up the whole time, the site is...10.8 miles in the other direction..."

Miku, Rin, Gumi, and Len groaned. "Quit complaining," Luka said. "We'll be there before you know it."

"No we woooooooon't!" The four teens groaned.

"Yes we wiiiiiiiiill!" Luka imitated the younger Vocaloids.

"Now let's go. We're losing daylight." Luka started ahead, the four grumbling Vocaloids following behind.

An hour and fourty-five minutes filled with groans and complains later, they arrived.

It was the perfect scene. Lots of grass, and a little lake right in the middle.

The five Vocaloids made the Double Lariat face.

"It's beautiful!" Rin whispered, shedding a tear.

"Well, let's get started." Len took off his backpack. The girls did too.

While the girls were working on the tent, Len was smoothing out his sleeping bag. His style.

He rolled across the sleeping bag fourty times before he was satisfied.

He rested his chin in his hand, and nodded approvingly.

Then his sleeping bag rolled up again, swallowing him up.

Len shrieked as the bag curled around him. The girls took one look at him, and burst into laughter. (Rin laughed the hardest)

"Yeah laugh, that's helpful." Len grumbled sarcastically.

They continued laughing while they unrolled Len. He's still made fun of to this day.

Once they got their stuff set up, it was only 5:49 so they walked around for a bit.

When they got back it was 8:38. Yes, _8_ _:38._ You may be wondering why.

Imagine how easy it is to get lost when everything looks identical.

So yes, they got back at 8:38. Everyone was tired and cranky.

Especially Luka, who had been up from 6:00 in the morning to 8:39 p.m.

That is, until they saw the wonderful sight of a family of foxes and deer around the lake.

Everyone's eyes sparkled. Miku got out her phone and snapped a photo.

Gumi smiled, and wrapped her arms around the four Cryptonloids.

"You know, maybe it was fate we got lost," she said.

It was true. If they hadn't gotten lost, they wouldn't have seen the rare occurance of nature in front of them.

And then Len sneezed. The animals tensed, and ran back into the lush wood.

The Vocaloids were silent. "Nice, Len." Rin said.

"I sneezed! Am I not allowed to sneeze?" Then the twins got into a fight.

Luka sighed, Miku tried to break them up, and Gumi facepalmed. "Twins." Luka muttered.

Night fell. Luka zipped up the tent. All the others were already in their pajamas.

Miku read a book, Gumi and Len were in a very heated battle of Rock Paper Scissors, and Rin was dozing off.

Luka snuggled into her sleeping bag. Miku closed her book, and they watched the epic battle a little longer.

After a while, the game started to get slower as Gumi and Len started getting tired.

"I think it's time we called it a night," Luka said. Gumi and Len nodded sleepily.

"Goodnight everyone." Miku said, turning on her side.

"Night," Gumi replied, her eyes already closed.

"Yeah, night." Len yawned, laying his head on his pillow.

"Night." Rin mumbled groggily, almost too distorted to make out.

"Goodnight." Luka said, blowing out the lamp. She closed her eyes, sleep claiming her.

In the middle of the night, there was a howl. Everyone's eyes snapped open.

Luka opened the tent cautiously, the younger Vocaloids behind her.

In front of them, they saw a small pack of gray wolves. Their piercing yellow eyes stared straight at them.

The Vocaloids stared back. The leader howled, sending a shiver down their spines, then they all sprinted back into the woods.

Everyone smiled. "Cool." Rin said. They snuggled back into the tent.

Then next day, they were ready for their road trip back home, hoping they would relive everything all over again.

(Except Len getting left behind at a convenience store and the orange incident of 2018)


End file.
